


188与家主们的团建活动（六）——俞白che

by MGNNXML7FT



Category: 188男团
Genre: 188男团；俞白；小白杨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGNNXML7FT/pseuds/MGNNXML7FT





	188与家主们的团建活动（六）——俞白che

“你这个样子回去怎么见人啊，客厅里有人。”俞风城指指白新羽的眼睛，他有些心疼：“一哭眼睛就特别红。”

白新羽此时觉得有些难为情了，但是又有点拉不下面子现在就跟俞风城调笑：“你还说！现在怎么办啊？”白新羽不想被他哥知道今晚的事情，在别人家里闹出矛盾来也扫大家的兴。

俞风城牵着白新羽的手走到了他们的车边：“我带车钥匙了，怕你走远，现在看来这个选择是正确的。”

白新羽拉开了后车门坐了进去，俞风城挑挑眉，心想：还是有些小别扭啊。于是俞风城也跟着白新羽挤到了后座上。

白新羽往边上挪了挪，“你来后面干嘛？”嘴上虽然死硬着，可是语气已经却渐渐软了。

俞风城拉过白新羽的手，凑到了他的耳边，“我来后面干你啊。”说完轻轻笑了。

白新羽的脸迅速就红了，他把脸扭向了车窗外不去看那人：“俞风城我警告你啊，这是车子里，你别乱来。”

“我不乱来，我就规规矩矩来干你。”俞风城捏着白新羽的下巴强迫他看向自己，然后在眉心处落下一个吻：“可以吗？我的公主。”

白新羽有些把持不住，俞风城这话一点都不是在征询意见，他已经把手伸进了白新羽的T恤里：“你，你，说不可以你会停吗？”

俞风城用指腹碾过白新羽胸前的凸起，怀里的人忍不住颤抖了起来，“你看，我的公主都这样了，我怎么能停呢？”白新羽虽然有些不太愿意，但是现在这个情况，他的身体已经打败他的思维了。

俞风城把白新羽抱在了自己的腿上，他把白新羽的T恤撩了起来。白新羽有些挣扎，这个姿势实在是有些羞耻：“俞风城，要做就规规矩矩做，别净整些幺蛾子。”

“啧，可是我想吃你的小兔子啊。”俞风城说着直接用T恤蒙住了白新羽的头。

“卧槽，俞风城你个猪！啊....嘶...你...你轻点！”俞风城用牙齿咬着胸前战栗的凸起，白新羽有些疼但是更多的是升腾而起的欲望，他不由得将背靠在了副驾上，下身与俞风城的紧紧贴合在了一起。

俞风城顺着他的姿势把白新羽的腹肌也舔了一遍，他解开了白新羽的裤子，“宝贝儿，屁股抬起来一点，把裤子褪下一点来。”白新羽在俞风城这诱哄的声音里不自觉地配合着他的动作，俞风城只把裤子和内裤脱到大腿根那里，但是白新羽两腿分开环在俞风城腰边，这样卡着让他有些想把腿分的更开：“风城，你，你再脱一点，这样不行。”

俞风城箍住了白新羽的腰不让他乱扭，另一只手套住了白新羽挺立的性器，怀里的人不出意外地立刻软了下来，“啧，宝贝儿，好好感受一下，叫出来。”

本来车内就是漆黑一片，再加上被自己的T恤蒙住了头，白新羽被这突如其来的撸动激得浑身颤抖，他伸出双手环住了俞风城的脖子，“啊，快，快一点。”白新羽脖子后仰张着嘴喘气，俞风城舔弄着那人暴露在自己眼前的脆弱，然后在喉结的地方咬了一口，“乖，叫出来，浪一点。”

白新羽感觉自己的性器快要炸了，可是俞风城就是始终压着那根线不让他释放出来，“嗯么，老公...快，快，额，一点啊，额...”白新羽不再压抑自己的声音，车厢里满满的都是俞风城低声粗喘的声音和自己浪荡高吟的喘息。

俞风城听到之后直接把白新羽的屁股抬高将他的性器含在了嘴里，白新羽什么都看不到，他只能突然感觉到自己的下体突然被一个温热柔软湿滑的东西包裹住了，而且龟头被喉咙一下一下地吞吐着，太爽了，他忍不住把自己的性器往更深的地方探了探。

俞风城喉咙立刻就有些反抗了，但是这样一缩紧更让白新羽的感受到了极大的快感，白新羽深吸了一口气没忍住直接射了出来，白新羽有些发懵，他，他直接射在了俞风城嘴里！

白新羽急着想把头上的T恤拽下来，可是俞风城紧紧攥住了他的双手，“你，你快吐出来啊。”

俞风城把嘴里的精液用手指沾着抹到了白新羽的后穴，“呵，吐出来了，又被你的小嘴吃进去了。”

白新羽的后穴其实早就已经有些湿了，此时俞风城的两根手指混合着他的精液和俞风城的唾液一起伸了进来，他一下子就把后穴缩得更紧了：“不，啊...太...太粗了。”

“吻我。”俞风城的手指抽插了起来，白新羽摸摸索索地凑了过来，俞风城与他交换了一个深吻，直到两个人都有些喘不过气来。俞风城的手指增加到了三根，白新羽觉得自己的后穴要炸了，可是俞风城手上的茧又时而划过敏感的内壁刺激得他又硬了起来。“宝贝儿，我还有更粗的呢。”

“宝贝儿，自己坐，我扶着我的，你控制好自己。”俞风城一手扶着自己坚挺的性器，另一只手从白新羽的后穴中抽了出来，连带着许多液体滴在了车上和两人的裤子上。

白新羽的后穴一下子空虚了，他难耐地想要寻找安慰，所以就顺着俞风城的指示自己挪动着屁股寻找俞风城的性器。“嗯...在，在哪里？”

白新羽后穴不断分泌出的液体滴到了俞风城的小臂上。“宝贝儿，我的宝贝满足不了你了吗，想要胳膊了？”

白新羽听到之后愈发着急了，他以前也没少在床上和美女们说过这些猥琐下流的话，但是俞风城对着他说出来以后他就是会莫名的心跳加快，脸红：“别，嗯，我想，想要，啊，你。”

俞风城也有点受不了了，白新羽湿漉漉的穴口蹭到了他的前端，他倒吸了一口气，“宝贝儿，你是故意的吗？”

“不，嗯，不是，啊，我，我，啊，有点疼。”白新羽终于将俞风城的前端吞了进去，他平复了一下自己的呼吸，再次动了起来，直到整根吞入。他听到俞风城满足地叹了一口气：“宝贝儿，你真棒，好紧啊。”

“嗯，慢点，啊，老公，哈，你，啊，慢一点啊。”俞风城却不听，他深深吻着白新羽，下身的动作也不停，他不断地顶弄着白新羽的内壁，他只想好好地拥有这个人，他现在只想让眼前的人完全地属于他自己，无论是高兴的、生气的还是现在这样情迷意乱的，他都想藏起来。

“风城，啊，你，你太快了...嗯，慢，慢一点...”白新羽感觉自己又想要射了，俞风城今晚进去了之后就一直顶着那处敏感，他想要并拢腿可是却跨坐在俞风城身上；他想要把腿分的更开一些接受这疯狂地高潮，可是裤子却卡着他的腿。太难受了，今晚的一切都让他的欲望更加高涨，高潮更加兴奋。

最后俞风城直接射到了他的里面，那滚烫淫靡的温度让他也难以自已地射了出来。白新羽最后瘫倒在了俞风城身上，两个人的下体却还连在一起，“让我下来。”说着就要挣扎着坐回座位。

俞风城的性器还没软下去，感受到白新羽的动作以后，俞风城又顶了一下：“宝贝儿，你最好别乱动，反正我是不介意今晚都在车里的。”

白新羽无力捶了一下俞风城的胸，“俞风城，就一次，就这一次，今晚要是还想做就歇一下回房里，不然这一个月的周末我都去我哥家睡。”

俞风城吻了吻白新羽的侧脸：“好，宝贝儿，我们回屋再来。”


End file.
